Episode 489.b Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl 2! (Part 2)
Plot 13 year old Oona Shaskan has a holiday coming up, and an assignment: to do an essay on someone she admires and has never met. She decides she wants to do an assignment on her mother, but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to Bubble City to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once in Bubble City, she finds herself under the protection of Gil, the son of Phil's girlfriend, who at first is very annoyed at losing his holidays to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search and befriends her. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shapero as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Gil as (Nick Zsigmond) *Dot as (Rose Zsigmond) *Molly as (Judy) *Goby as (Kevin) *Tobias as (Devon) *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Owett) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maggie Sultenfuss) *Frank as (Jeffrey) *Jo as (Emily) *Jimberly as (Katie) *Crabs , Lobsters , and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for a little kissing, and a bit of cursing. *Type of film: Comedy-drama *Love Couples: Oona x Gil, Molly x Goby, Harry x Miss. Jenny, Phil x Dot Trivia *This is based on the 1994 film "My Girl 2." You can read about it on Wikpedia or IMDb . *There are regular characters anf fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequal to "My Bubble Guppy Girl!" This story takes place 2 years after the first story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Town) (Oona, Harry, and Miss. Jenny are walking down the streets while talking.) Oona: I know my mom's favorite color was pink, and she ate peanut butter and banana sandwiches for breakfast, but that's not what I would call hard hammered facts. Harry: I told you about the pumpkin didn't I? Miss. Jenny: No. Harry: Ah, well, I bought her this huge pumpkin for Halloween, but she couldn't bear to carve it so she saved it for weeks, and it ended up under the Christmas tree. Oona: Then my grandma said on Christmas Eve, there was this sickening smell permeating the entire house. Miss. Jenny: Oh no. Harry: Yeah when I picked it up it sort of exploded and liquefied at the same time. (Miss. Jenny laughs.) Harry: It wasn't funny, it soaked clear through Oona's grandma'a oriental. Oona: There's still a big spot on the floor. (They enter a general store.) Harry: Okay, we need wallpaper paste. (to shop ower) Hey Cece! Oona: Oh, is there anything else you remember, how did you propose? Was it romantic? Harry: Well, I kinda just blurted it out over a root beer float. Miss. Jenny: Mmmmmm. Root beer float that sounds good. Oona: Did she mention any contests that she won? I mean she must have had some awards, she was so talented and all. Harry: She was talented, but honey I wish I could help you a little more, it's just that your mother and I had kind of a whirlwind courtship, she came to town with this traveling theater group, I proposed on our second date, two weeks later we were married and almost nine months later you were here and she was gone. Oona: Was it a nice funeral? Harry: Oh yes, lovely funeral, Gernaldi brothers did a beautiful job, lots of pink roses...I used the white hearse. Hey, how about this flowered wallpaper for your room? (Oona picks up a roll of black wallpaper.) Oona: How about this? (Scene: School) (Oona is walking down the crowded stairs. Mr. Langoustine is in front of her.) Oona: Hi Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine: Hey Oona. How's your report coming? Oona: Great, I have so much to say, I hardly know where to start. Mr. Langoustine: You know I've been re-reading Virginia Woolf, I think she'd be a natural for you, she led a fascinating life. Oona: Thanks, but I think I'm gonna stick to my mom, she led a fascinating life too. Mr. Langoustine: I'm sure she did. (to Molly and Goby who are nearby): Hey guys. (Mr. Langoustine walks away.) Goby: Oona, he was giving you an easy out so you wouldn't have to write about your mother. (They walk down the hall together.) Oona: But I wanna write about her. Goby: You're crazy, what was her big achievement? Did she invent gravity? Oona: No-one invented gravity, it just exists. Molly: Then what did she do? Oona: Well...I'm not supposed to talk about it, but since I'm gonna write about it I might as well tell you. She was a spy against the Marching Bandit. Goby: Oh please, who do you think you're kidding? And where did she spy on the Marching Bandit from, here in Texas? Oona: No, not here in Texas, she went to his lair undercover with her acting troupe and got a lot of highly sensitive secret plans sent back. Just when she was about to go home, she got caught, and they killed her. Goby: All right, so when did she have you between all her acting and spying and getting caught? Oona: That's simple. She was pregnant with me...when she went to his lair and she didn't know...and then when the Marching Bandit found out, he waited to shoot her 'cause you're not allowed to kill pregnant women anywhere in the world. Molly: So she had you in jail, in his lair? Oona: Well actually I was born in a valley and then they shot her and sent me home to my Dad. Goby: Oona, if bullshit wore a bra, you'd be topic. Come on Molly. (Molly and Goby walk away.) Oona: Ohh...ask anyone, ask my Dad! Could be true. (Oona goes to her locker and opens it and gets some books and puts some in.) Oona (thoughts): How come guys talk so much when they have nothing to say, and girls have plenty to say, but no-one will listen? (Scene: Oona's living room) (Oona lifts up the rug and shows a patch of black from the pumpkin and shows it to Miss. Jenny.) Oona: I used to come down here and sleep on this spot when I was little. My report is gonna be a disaster, everything I know about her fits into one little box. Miss. Jenny: A box? (Scene: Bedroom) (Oona and Miss. Jenny are looking through a box.) Miss. Jenny: Oh Oona, what a sweet baby book! Oona: It's only filled out to page two. I was eight pounds, four ounces. There's so many programs, she was in a lot of plays. Dad said that when she was on stage, she held the audience in the palm of her hand. (Miss. Jenny finds a small brown paper bag.) Miss. Jenny: What's this? December 8th, 1958? Oona: I don't know, Dad doesn't either. Miss. Jenny: Well, it must mean something. She was obviously very sentimental. (She pulls out a passport from the bag.) Oona: This is one of my favorite things, her passport. (Miss. Jenny looks at the photo.) Miss. Jenny: Oh Vada she's so beautiful. Margaret Ann Muldovan, Born in Bubble City, California, February 7th 1936. Aquarius. Oona: Margaret's my middle name, but everybody called her Maggie. Bubble City, have you ever been there? Miss. Jenny: No. You know they say, that it never rains, that you can barbecue on Christmas day. Instead of riding your bike, you just surf over to your friends house. Oh, and the place is just crawling with celebrities. I know someone who saw Walter Matthau picking up his dry-cleaning. Oona: Is that why Uncle Phil moved there? Miss. Jenny: Uncle Phil just needed a change, a little adventure. Oona: I wonder why she got a passport if she never went anywhere. Miss. Jenny: Well you've gotta be prepared. Oona: I'm definitely traveling some day. (This gives Miss. Jenny an idea.) Miss. Jenny: Why not now? Oona: What do you mean? Miss. Jenny: How would you like to go visit your Uncle Phil in Big Bubble City next week during your spring vacation? You could do research on your mom. Oona: But what about you and the baby? You need me. Miss. Jenny: Oh, but I'm not due to have the baby for another six weeks or so. Oona: Yeah, it would be kinda great. Miss. Jenny: It would be fantastic. Oona: But Dad'll never go for it. Miss. Jenny: You leave your father to me. (Scene: Downstairs) (A door opens and Miss. Jenny and Harry come out arguing. They walk down the hall as they argue.) Miss. Jenny: We should encourage her to spread her wings. Harry: She can spread her wings, right here in Bubbletucky. You don't send a child alone to Big Bubble City, she could come back with her ears pierced, her legs shaved and God knows what else. Miss. Jenny: She is not a child Harry, she is a young woman, she's on the brink of... Harry: Disaster, disaster lurks behind every palm tree. Miss. Jenny: You're being narrow-minded. (They arrive at the stairs.) Harry: Look, maybe when she's a little older, I'd be more then happy to bring up... (Oona comes downstairs. She has heard them arguing.) Harry: Ohh...Hi Oona, we were just having a little.... Oona: You were just having a fight about me. Wouldn't you like to hear my opinion? Harry: Of course. Oona: I think that if I'm old enough to accept a new baby, and if I'm old enough to accept a new room, I'm old enough to go to Big Bubble City. Harry: Honey I know it's fun to think about these things but.... Oona: I already bought a ticket. Harry: What? Oona: I used my own money and got a great deal, it's a Q47NR five day fare, which means that I have to change planes to go to the valley nearby and stay over a Saturday. There's no exchanges or refunds, so if you don't let me go then I will have wasted my entire life savings. (Harry sits on a step.) Harry: Ah, uh, uh, bu...but...but I... I... Isn't it against the law to sell airline tickets to minors? (Harry looks at Miss. Jenny who is looking guilty.) Harry: Don't tell me you aided and abetted this little scheme? Miss. Jenny: Well, Oona needed me. (Oona walks away.) Miss. Jenny: Besides the airline requires the signature of an adult. Harry: Yeah and they forgot to ask for one who wasn't having hormone surges. Miss. Jenny: Oh come on Harry, we're talking about five days here. Harry: I really think we're going overboard for just a simple school assignment. (Scene: Living room) (Oona is in the living room on the floor rubbing her hand on the spot where the pumpkin has left it's stain. Harry and Miss. Jenny are still talking in the background.) Miss. Jenny (in background): But it's not a little school assignment. I think maybe all of this is happening for a reason. Harry (in background): Reason? What reason? (Oona lays her head on the spot and lies down on the floor.) Miss. Jenny: Phil's moving to LA, Oona's grandmother's passing, the baby being born, Oona's report, I think... (Focus back on Miss. Jenny and Harry at the stairs.) Miss. Jenny: ...maybe all of these are signs, signs that it's time for Oona to take this trip. Harry: Signs. Ooh, let me get the Color Monster on the phone, you two have a lot to talk about. No, I'm sorry, Oona is not going to Big Bubble City, now I have made my decision and that is final. (Scene: Airport) (Oona and Harry are walking to the check in desk.) Harry: And remember don't talk to anyone, even if a movie star sits next to you, don't talk to her. Oona: No movie stars, got it. Harry: And no boys, promise me, oh those Big Bubble City people are all so corrupt you'll end up pregnant and on drugs and don't come running to me when you wake up in the city morgue with a tag on your toe having been beaten up into an unrecognizable pulp by some surfer and don't make eye contact, it communicates an implied vulnerability. (They arrive at the desk. Oona gives the attendant her ticket.) Oona: What does that mean? Harry: It means I'm a paranoid nitwit who's never let his baby girl out of his sight for the simple reason he's a paranoid nitwit. So why don't you just say "Oh Dad" and get on the damn plane already? (Oona and Harry hug.) Oona: Bye Dad, I'll miss you. Harry: Thanks, I needed that. Oona: I'll be back in 137 hours. (Oona starts to walk to the plane.) Harry: Have fun. (Oona lift up her hand as saying goodbye and walks to the plane.) Harry: Not too much. (Scene: Airplane) (Oona opens her table and puts the box on the table. She opens the box and looks through it.) Oona (thoughts): It's hard to believe that my mother's whole life fits into this box. I've just gotta think of this stuff as clues or good luck charms. But I need more than luck to solve this puzzle, I need a miracle. (Oona looks out the window.) (Scene: Conveyor Belt) (Oona's bag drops onto the belt. Oona tries to get it but fails. She goes to another part of the belt and gets it. She then stands and waits. A boy about Oona's age with blue hair spiked in the front comes running in. Oona stands waiting. The boy starts to walk around as if he is looking for something. Oona puts her bag and looks like she is getting annoyed. The boy walks past her. He sees her. Oona avoids eye contact and the boy keeps trying to look at her.) Boy: Are you waiting for someone? (Oona stays turned from him and ignores the question.) Boy: Excuse me, I asked you a question. Oona: I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, not even movie stars. Boy: You're Oona right? (Oona is nervous and turns to the boy.) Oona: How did you know my name? Boy: Your Uncle Phil told me. Oona: Where is he? He was supposed to meet me. Boy: Hey relax, you think I kidnapped him or something? Oona: This is Big Bubble City, anything is possible. Boy: Well if I was looking for a victim, I definitely wouldn't pick your Uncle Phil who outweighs me by about 150 pounds, besides, who would I ask for ransom? You? Oona: Are you suffering from a chemical imbalance or is it just an attitude problem? Boy: My only problem is that your Uncle Phil is giving me five bucks to pick you up but I don't get paid 'till delivery. Oona: Gee, that is a problem. (The boy takes Oona's bag and begins to walk away with it.) Oona: Put that down! I'll...I'll call the police! Boy: What are you gonna do? Tell them that a polite person helped carry your bag? Oona: I don't think you're very polite. Boy: Yeah, well I don't think you're very grateful. A lot of people in your position would say "thank you". (The boy begins to walk away. Oona follows.) Oona: Thank you! Boy: Don't mention it. Oona: I don't even know your name. Boy: It's Gil. (He gives the attendant Oona's ticket.) Gil: There you go. (The attendant checks the ticket.) Attendant: Okay. Gil: Thanks. End of Part 2. Recap Oona tries to get some information of her mother from her parents. Harry tells her about his proposel and the funeral. He also talks about how one a pumpkin exploded in their living room and it left a mark on the spot. While at school, Mr. Langoustine gives her some other suggestions. Goby and Molly asks about what was special about Oona's mother. Oona tries to lie and say she was a spy of the Marching Bandits. Goby and Molly don't fall for it. Oona show Miss. Jenny the spot where the pumpkin had left. She shows Miss. Jenny about a little box she owns with things about her mother. She also has a brown bag with the date "Decemeber 8th, 1958" on it. Oona doesn't know what it means. Miss. Jenny decides she go to Big Bubble City for Spring Break so she can figure about her mother since she was from Big Bubble City. Harry disagrees and refuses at first. Oona had already bought herself a ticket and Harrylets her go. When Oona arrives, she waits for her uncle to pick her up since she is staying over the next five days with him. A boy with spiked blue hair comes in looking for her. He says that her uncle sent for her. The boy is named Gil. Oona doesn't think Gil is very polite at first and they argue a little. Gil and Oona get ready to go her uncle's apartment. Category:Stories